


Locked Down

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Spooky Week 2018 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, lock down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: When a bunch of murders leave London on lock down, Dan and Phil find themselves facing their biggest fears and admitting their feelings.





	Locked Down

**Author's Note:**

> if you read all my spooky week fics, or even just one and enjoyed them: thank you for being here on this journey with me! i had so much fun and i cant wait to do this again next year <3

They were sat calmly in the lounge, it was a fine autumn day. It was nice enough they had a window cracked and an autumn candle going. It was perfect. Dan had his blanket draped over his lap and his legs crossed underneath while he watched the TV. Phil was on the opposite chair with his legs thrown over the side, his switch in his hands. It was the perfect day that they loved. 

Till it wasn’t.

The TV suddenly switched over to the news and both their phones were blowing up with an emergency alert. “Good Afternoon people of London, we are sad to report that there have been six murders all over the city in the last forty minutes. Police are searching for the suspects, however until we have more answers the Prime Minister and the Queen have advised everyone to lock all their windows and doors and stay inside. If you’re already out please get home at once and stay safe. Nine nine nine is only to be contacted if you are in immediate danger. This is being treated as of now as a terror threat, we will keep you updated on the half hour. Thank you.” 

They were silent, staring at the TV and then slowly turning their heads to stare at each other. Phil’s eyes were so wide it was as if they could pop out of his head. “I’ll get the door you get the windows?” Dan said in sheer panic, voice cracking near the end. 

“Okay.” 

Dan ran down the stairs, locked the door and fastened the bolt lock as well. Then he went to the lounge, he dragged the red sofa chair, the living room table, all 6 dining chairs, all the large plants and the bean bag and barricaded themselves in the house. He turned around to go back up the stairs to see Phil wrapped in a blanket at the top of the stairs waiting for him. “Do we stay up here or down there?” he asked. 

“Well there’s a lock on my bedroom door as well, we could hide out in there maybe?” Dan suggested. 

Phil slowly walked down the stairs and right into Dan. He wasn’t normally the one to want hugs, normally it was Dan who needed them every so often. “Come here.” he said softly, holding Phil in his arms. He knew Phil’s number one fear was home invasion and Dan knew his own fear was random murders, they were in for a wild night. 

“I’m terrified.” Phil whispered into Dan’s chest. 

“We’ll be okay, come on.” Dan said, taking them both into his room. Phil went and sat on Dan’s bed, still wrapped in the blanket.

Dan locked the door, wobbled his big heavy mirror in front of the door as well as the one night stand. “There.” he said, almost out of breath. “We’re safe in here, I have my own bathroom we can use and my secret snack drawer.” 

“You have snacks in here?” 

“Yeah, every time I go out to therapy or even just a walk I always buy some snack and so now I have so many in the under bed drawer there on the other side.” Dan said, walking to the other side of his bed, and pulling the drawer out. 

“We’ve got pringles, oreos, juice boxes, diet coke, chocolate bars, everything really.” he said with a smile.

Phil sat back in Dan’s bed, pulling the covers up and lying back. “I’ll have some later, I’m not okay right now.” 

“I know bub, it’s fine. We can watch a movie or something.” 

Phil nodded, it was weird for Dan to see him so vulnerable and genuinely scared. He talked about how he felt more emotional and different lately, but Dan never expected to see him this shaken up over something. And sure, Dan was scared too, but not this much. 

Dan turned on his TV at the end of his bed, selecting Netflix and handing the remote to Phil. “did you know they took buffy off?” Phil said quietly.

“No, what the fuck? Thats a sin.” Dan replied in more shock than learning that there was a literal mass murderer in London.

He frowned more, “Yeah I’m sad about it.” 

Dan was cleaning up his floor a bit, Phil wasn’t normally in his room for long so he never kept it clean but he knew they might be there for a while now, and he was a bit self conscious about how everything looked. “Wait, we literally have all the seasons on bluray and dvd you div.” 

“True. but I miss it being just here whenever I wanted it.”

“The new Sabrina show is supposed to be good, want to binge it?” Dan asked, climbing into the bed beside Phil who was already searching with an S typed in.

He climbed under the covers as well, sinking down and pulling the covers up to his neck. Phil selected the show, playing it and placing the remote on the middle of the bed. Then he snuggled into Dan. which wasn’t something he was uncomfortable with, but also something he wasn’t expecting. 

When Dan was lonely and wanted a cuddle it took a few minutes of sighing and looking sad before Phil offered to let him cuddle, Phil was never that needy with him and Dan was going to take every second that he could of this. He wrapped his arm around Phil and held him in closer, resting his hand on Phil’s back and his other hand on his own stomach just cause he didn’t know what to do with it, but Phil did. He took it in his hand and he held it. 

“Are you okay?” Dan asked softly.

“I love you and I’m scared.” Phil replied, equally as soft. 

Dan went to reply, but they heard smashing glass somewhere in the house. Phil sat up quickly, Dan closed his eyes and tried to settle the anxiety in his chest. “Sit back it’s okay.” he whispered. 

“How do you know?!” Phil aggressively whispered back. 

“Check the security app, we have the cameras on still from when we were on tour right?” Dan asked. 

Phil pulled out his phone, opening the app and waiting for signal. There were 16 different cameras in the house that were online, they could see the broken glass in the kitchen, coming from the balcony but no one was in the house. It looked as if there was a rock on the floor, that someone had thrown it up over the balcony and into the kitchen window. “Thats some good aim they’ve got seeing as were the sixth floor.” 

“Don’t joke I literally might shit I’m so scared.” Phil said with a straight face.

“Do you want me to call the police and tell them?” Dan asked.

“Might as well.” Phil said, sitting back in the bed. 

Dan dialed the phone, before hitting the green call button, “I love you too by the way.” he hit the button and put the phone up to his ear. 

"nine nine nine, whats you're emergency?" a nice voice picked up almost immediately. 

“Hi, yes hello, we’ve had someone throw a rock into our window. It’s rather strange actually, we’re six floors up with a large balcony fence so I don’t know who has done it.” he explained.

Phil reached for Dan’s free hand, lacing their fingers together. “Sir, are you safe right now?” the operator asked.

“Yes my- my friend and I are in my room, locked in and the rest of the house is locked and we barricaded the doors.”

“Okay sir can I have the address so we can send someone to assess the area and make sure the rest of your building is secure?”

“Of course.” 

He hung up and rested back against the headrest, Phil placing his head on Dan’s shoulder once more. “Why’d you wait till after nine years and a possible home invasion to tell me that.” 

“Well,” Phil giggled, “we do say it platonically sometimes.” 

“Shut up you know what I mean.” Dan said, nudging him. 

“I don't know, a lot has changed in the last few years and I love you and yeah.” Phil explained.

“Wow that English Language degree coming in handy today.” Dan joked back.

“I just mean that with you I’ve always loved you friend first, you’re the most important person in my life and somewhere in all these years I’ve come to terms with the fact I will always love you and only you and I think I’d like to spend the rest of my life with you, romantically or friendly, I don’t care as long as you’re here with me.” he explained better.

“Well, I’d like that too. Which ever way you want it I’m up for both.” Dan agreed, smiling at him.

Phil leaned in and kissed him. It wasn’t the first time they kissed. Kissing and everything else that one would consider in a romantic relationship had already happened between them in the last 9 years. They wouldn’t have to awkwardly have sex to see if they could make it work, they knew damn well that sex worked between them. 

Phil pulled back from the kiss a little bit, “at least we don’t have to do that awkward first time shit together.” Phil said with a smile. 

“It would still be a first time, except just a first time we had sex with a label other than best friends.” Dan said, pushing Phil back against the pillow. 

“Okay we are not about to have sappy I love you sex while there is a murder loose in London.” Phil said, pushing himself back up. 

“Come on, isn’t there something about I almost died sex that sounds interesting?” Dan tried to coerce him into it, the way he always did. 

“Everything is a reason to have sex to you,” Phil smiled, shaking his head. “Lets watch a movie, and have some snacks and when the lock down is called off and we really did live through it then maybe we could do it.”

Dan knew this was making Phil’s anxiety lessen, all his jokes and random comments that put a smile on Phil’s face made him happier too. He jokingly placed his hands together in a praying motion, “Dear god, it’s me Dan,” he said, “please let this lock down pass so I can have some sweet ass. Amen” 

Phil laughed, and smacked his arm. “Shut up.” 

Their phones both went off again before Dan could reply. A text read:

LONDON: Lock down still underway. Three (3) more murders have taken place. One (1) suspect has been caught. If you are in the greater London area a number of break-ins and vandalism have occurred with no sightings of the perpetrator. Stay in your homes and take caution till further notice

“Well, we’re going to be here for a while.” Dan said, settling back into the bed and pulling Phil back in.

“At least we’re here together.”


End file.
